Becoming Royal
by emily007
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I ended up falling in love with a Prince at the ripe age of seventeen. We married two weeks after my nineteenth birthday. And at the age of 20, I became the Queen of England.
1. Prologue

_~*~ Prologue ~*~_

_Isabella's POV_

**I** have a very large family. At first; it was just my mum, dad and I living in a small two story house in Forks, Washington. And then I married Prince Edward Cullen. I became the daughter in law of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, the sister in law to Prince Emmett, Princess Rosalie, Prince Jasper and Princess Alice and then the mother of six beautiful children.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. And this is my royal story.


	2. Chapter One

_~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~_

_A Quiet, Shy Girl_

_Isabella's POV_

**I** had never been very popular at school. Even in kindergarten where I was the quiet, shy girl in my class. I grew up with no older or younger siblings and my parents treated me more like an adult than a child. My mother owned her own Florist shop in Port Angeles while my father was the chief of police here in Forks, Washington where we lived.

I was best friends with Angela Webber who lived only a couple of houses away from me. She introduced me to some of her friends and we soon became one big group. There was Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren. Lauren wasn't the friendliest person around, so I hardly even talked to her.

"Bella, have you had breakfast yet?" My mother called from downstairs. I quickly zipped my jacket up before heading downstairs.

"Already eaten, mom" I said as I walked to the front door to grab my bag. I looked into the living room and saw my father sitting there drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. I quickly kissed his cheek before heading back into the kitchen where my mum was. I ended up grabbing an apple, a fruit bar and a primo from the fridge before shoving it into my bag.

"Bells, do you want a lift to school?" Dad yelled from the living room.

"No thanks, dad" I said as I headed back towards the door again. "I'm meeting Angela outside her house"

I frowned when I saw my dad's face fall. He always liked to take me to school just to remind the boys there that my father was the chief of police. I remember my dad telling my mother that they wish they had had a son before me just so there would be someone to protect me.

"Dad, don't be like that" I whined. I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. I started at him until he became uncomfortable and looked back at me. "No boy at school even looks at me, dad. You don't have to worry about me. I can look after myself"

"I know you can, Bella" He said in his rough voice. "But I just want to make sure you get there safely and that no boy-"

"Tries to get there way with me" I said knowing exactly what he was going to say as we repeat the same thing every morning. I smiled and giggled. He chuckled before kissing my head.

"Have a good day at school" Mum calls from the door in her dressing gown. I turned around and nod my head before waving at my mother as I walk out of the driveway. I saw Angela standing next to her letter box with her bag and books in hand.

"Hey" I said to my best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey" She replied as we started walking to the end of our street. It was oddly warm for Forks this morning. Normally we would be freezing our butts off while walking to school. As we continued to walk to the small school which was located directly in the middle of Forks seven large, black cars drove past us. Angela and I looked at each other and then back to the cars that sped past us.

"I wonder who it is?" Angela asked. "Maybe's it's Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie?"

"Doubt it" I said as Forks High came into view. "Why would they come to a small, rainy town like Forks?"

Once we made it into the school's car park we noticed that the black cars were there. I could tell in Angela's eyes that she was hoping it would be someone famous sitting behind those black, tinted windows.

"Angela, come on" I whined. "Nobody famous would come to Forks. Let's go to our lockers before we get in trouble for being late to class"

"Aw, come on Bella" Angela said. "What if it's a prince or something and he's looking for a princess and you're the one"

I stopped walking and looked at my best friend who was standing there day dreaming about her our little personal fairy tale in her head. I laughed and pulled her over to my locker as we laughed together.

As I was digging through my locker the main doors to the school building were thrown open. Angela and I looked towards the doors along with the rest of the students to find a group of men standing there dressed in black. Angela and I looked at each other and giggled quietly.

"It's FBI agents" I giggled. She huffed and cross her arms. I bumped hips with her knowing she was down about it not being someone famous. As I closed my locker a flash of bronze hair caught my eye. I looked back to the men and saw four gorgeous men standing there along with a woman.

I quickly averted my eyes as the bronzed haired man looked back at me. "Come on" I whispered to Angela who was staring at the men with her mouth wide open. "We'd better get to class" I hurried off while dragging Angela behind me.

"Did you see them?" Angela gushed. "Their so hot" I rolled my eyes and opened the classroom door to find a couple of students already sitting there waiting for the teacher to arrive. We took our seats just as the teacher walked through the door with the rest of the students. All of the girls were whispering and giggling to each other while the guys all looked rather upset.

Just as the teacher started talking the door was opened by one of the men dressed in black. Everyone stopped writing and looked at the door. I wanted to duck under the table when I saw the bronze haired man standing there.

Angela gasped and pulled my shoulder's back towards her. Angela and I were never allowed to sit next to each other as she had the tendency to talk nonstop. I lost my balance and ended up lying flat on the floor. I glared at Angela who was apologising over and over again.

"It's fine" I grumbled as I dusted my pants off. It was weird because nobody had seemed to notice except for the bronze haired man who was now staring directly at me. I blushed and looked back down at my notes. I could hear the teacher talking to the men; but I could still feel the gaze of the beautiful god standing in front of the room staring at me.

A note was chucked at the back of my head and I spun around to face Angela. "What is this? Hurt Bella day or something?" I must have said it rather loudly because the man at the front was laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to doing my work.

I looked over when I saw the seat next to me move. I saw the god standing there staring right back at me. He chucked his books onto the table and sat down while still staring at me. By now, the teacher had started talking again. I tried to pay attention to the teacher but couldn't help but feel like I was constantly being watched by not only the man sitting next to me but by the other students as well. I knew the girls would hate on me even more now that he was my lab partner. But what could I do?

Once the bell went I got up and packed my books into my bag. Angela whispered to me that she would see me in English as she walked past. I frowned and watched her walk away. We always walked to English together which made me extremely confused on why today we weren't.

"Hello, my name is Edward" The bronze haired man said. I looked up and saw him standing right by me. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Bella" I replied as I felt a spark go off as soon as our hands touched. I pulled back and went back to packing my bag.

"I hope it's ok that I became your lab partner without asking you first" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and looked back at him. It was very odd for a boy at our school to actually think about a girls feelings for once; so when he said that I was a little blown away.

"Um, it's fine" I said as I swung my bag onto my bag and started to walk out of the class. As I was walking down the hallway I felt a soft breeze and saw Edward walking along with me. "Do you have English as well?" I silently prayed that he didn't as I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate with him being in the same room.

"Yes, with Mr Berty" He replied. I nodded as we arrived at the classroom. Edward opened the door and let me walk in first. I smiled softly and walked in to find Angela sitting next to Eric. I glared at her knowing exactly what she was trying to do. Angela likes to set people up with other people. She thinks she's the love maker of Forks.

"Would it be ok if I sat next to you again?" He asked as I sat down. I nodded and placed my books on the desk. I knew this was going to be a very awkward and distracting lesson, once again.

_~*~ Author's Notes ~*~_

_I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. This story is a romance between a prince and a normal girl who are trying to work together in order to make their relationship work as they are two very different people. There are no vampire's or werewolves in this story; everyone is human. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to let me know what you think by reviewing this story down below._

_Thanks, from emily007 _


	3. Chapter Two

_~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~_

_The Diner_

_Bella's POV_

**E**very day after school I would walk to the Forks diner and start work at three fifteen and then finish at seven. If I was lucky, dad would swing by and pick me up to take me home or I would end up walking home in the rain. Mum always finished half an hour after dad and I, so when I got home I always made sure dinner was on and nearly ready for when she arrived. While cooking I would sometimes finish off some homework or study while dad watched the news. It was a normal routine for me to cook dinner for my family. Mum was never a brilliant chef and tended to burn everything she tried to make.

"Bella, I think someone's got an admirer" Wendy, my boss, squealed to me. I looked up to see who she was looking at and saw Edward sitting at a table staring at me. When he noticed me staring back at him he waved for me to come over. I groaned and slowly walked over to the booth.

"Hey Bella" Edward said happily. I just about collapsed on the floor when he did that adorable grin. His hair was perfectly messy and his eyes were a beautiful green colour that made me want to stare at him all day. "What time do you get off work? I want to buy you something to eat" I was beyond shocked, so I just sat there with my mouth open.

"Why?" I finally managed to say. He smirked as he ran his hands through his hair. My legs instantly turned into mush, meaning that if I got up I would most likely fall straight on my face.

"You were the only one who wasn't whispering and talking behind my back" Edward explained. "Sometimes it feels as if nobody in the world can act normal around me and my family. You were the only one who treated me like a normal human being. I wanted to thank you for that"

"Oh, um, well, that's ok" I said awkwardly. "You don't have to buy me dinner or anything. I was just being friendly"

I could tell he was disappointed by my reaction to his kind gesture. But I didn't want him to think I was like all of the rest of the girls at Forks who wanted to be his arm candy. I got up and walked back behind the counter to where Wendy was standing listening to our conversation.

"Ok, how about I take you to lunch on Saturday?" He asked. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to give up easily. I shrugged and nodded. I hardly ever went out at the weekends unless it was to the beach with the group or at the shops with Angela. "Great, I'll pick you up at twelve" I nodded and started pouring people some coffee.

I turned around just as Edward walked out of the doors. I was trying to act cool about the situation. I didn't want him to find out that I had a crush on him.

Wait! Slow down there Bella. A Crush? Where did this come from? He's just a friend. Nothing more.

_Sure he is, Bella_

He is. I can't believe I'm fighting with myself conscious about this. Edward is nothing more than. I don't have a crush on him.

_Of course you don't have a crush on him. That's why you __didn't__ agree to have lunch with him this Saturday. And that's why you __didn't__ practically have to get scooped up off the floor when he ran his hands through his hair a couple of minutes ago._

Oh shut up. Yes, I admit I think that he's good looking. But my feelings for him go no further than that.

_If you say so, Bella._

Oh boy. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long week.

_~*~ Edward's POV ~*~_

I had been sitting there for fifteen minutes before she finally noticed that I was sitting here waiting for her. I had never had to be in this situation before. Girls were always trying to get my attention and _seduce_ me. It was unusually pleasant for things to be the other way around this time. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be falling for a girl who I had only met a couple of hours ago. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was going to be something special.

Growing up in the palace meant that I hardly ever socialised with people other than royalty. I hardly had any friends since I had been home school since the young age of four, and whenever I went outside the palace grounds I never got left alone. There were always camera's taking photos, hoping to catch me doing something I shouldn't be doing.

"Hey Bella" I said while trying not to sound to excited to see her. I could tell she was confused about why I was sitting here. "What time do you get off work? I want to buy you something to eat" I was practically begging by the end of it.

"Why?" She gaped. I smirked and ran my hands through my hair. I tried my hardest to stop myself from laughing. But a chuckled escaped my lips. Her face was the cutest.

"You were the only one who wasn't whispering and talking behind my back" I said to her. "Sometimes it feels as if nobody in the world can act normal around me and my family. You were the only one who treated me like a normal human being. I wanted to thank you for that"

"Oh, um, well, that's ok" She said as a blush started to form on her cheeks. "You don't have to buy me dinner or anything. I was just being friendly"

I frowned when she kindly rejected my gesture. I knew she wasn't used to this kind of attention from someone, so I knew I would have to beg her in order to get her to go to dinner with me. She got up and walked over to the counter.

"Ok, how about I take you to lunch on Saturday?" I asked. She thought for a minute before shrugging and nodding. I smiled and felt like picking her up and swinging her around in my arms. "Great, I'll pick you up at twelve." She nodded before going around the tables and pouring coffee.

I smiled before grabbing my keys from my back pocket and leaving the diner a very happy man.

_~*~ Author's Notes ~*~_

_I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be their first date! Exciting! Please don't forget to review. Let me know if you think I should continue writing this story. Don't forget to check out my website, please._

_Thanks, from emily007 _


	4. Chapter Three

_~*~ Chapter Three ~*~_

_The Date_

_Bella's POV_

**I **had nothing to wear. Absolutely nothing. I was just about ready to go down to Angela's and beg her to find me something to wear in her wardrobe when the door bell went. I walked downstairs and opened the door to find three women standing there holding bags.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Alice" The small, pixie like woman said. "And this is Rosalie and Esme." Who she pointed to as she said their names. They all smiled at me and walked into the house. I walked into the lounge where they were unpacking and stared at them.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. "But, who are you?"

"Did Edward not tell you we were coming?" Esme asked me. I shook my head slowly and took a seat. "I apologise, you must think of poorly for just rushing in here"

"Not at all" I said as I studied her face closely. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar" Esme smiled and laughed before digging through the hundreds of bags that were covering the lounge.

"So silly, dear" She said as though I should know who she was. I ignored her and looked back at Alice and Rosalie who were laying out an outfit on the couch. I stood up and walking over to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why are there clothes here?"

"Were here to help you get ready for your date with Edward this afternoon" Alice squealed. I gasped and shook my head.

"You really don't have to do that" I said as I started putting the clothing back into the bags. "I can get ready by myself, and I don't need new clothes." Although, deep down I desperately knew I did. I hadn't been clothes shopping in more than three months since I can't afford it.

"Don't be silly, we want to help you get ready" Alice said as she started holding dresses up to my body to see what they would look like. "Now, what size are you? Because we got you size eleven?"

"Um, I'm a size ten" I said as I let them do what they wanted with me. They finally had me in a beautiful, navy blue mini dress with killer heals. And when I say killer, I mean **killer**. I tried to persuade them to let me where flats, but they wouldn't budge. I didn't want to even ask how much the dress costs so I just thanked them furiously and told them that I would deliver back the dress, shoes and jewellery the next day. They ended up laughing at me and telling me that I could keep the dress, jewellery and shoes.

"Looks like Edward's here" Alice squealed while Rosalie stood in the corner like she had been for the past twenty minutes. Alice rushed downstairs while Esme finished curling my hair. Once she had done we made our way downstairs and overheard a small portion of what Alice and Edward were talking about.

"Alice the reason I didn't tell Bella about you wanting to help her get ready was because it would have made her uncomfortable" Edward hissed at Alice. "It's our first date and I don't want you guys to ruin it for us"

"Were not ruining it, Edward" Alice said. "Were simply making it a moment to remember"

"I appreciate that you helped Bella get ready" Edward said. "Just please leave us to have our own relationship. We don't need a third party everywhere we go"

I looked at Esme who was smiling before helping me downstairs in the death trap of shoes. Edward smiled widely when he saw me, before letting his mouth drop open when he saw what I was wearing. I had to admit. This outfit was like nothing I had ever worn before.

"You look beautiful" Edward said. I smiled and looked at him to find him wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark grey shirt and a pair of flashy shoes that looked to be expensive.

"Of course she does" Alice said. "Alice Brandon dressed her" Edward rolled his eyes before giving her the **get out **look. She obeyed and quickly exited the room along with Esme and Rosalie right behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded before walking extremely slowly towards the door, hoping that I wasn't going to fall on my face in front of Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down to the car. I expected us to be travelling with a large party like Edward had done on the first day. I was surprised to find a black car sitting there waiting for us. Edward opened the passenger door and let me get in before running around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked as I looked around.

"Jaguar XFR" He said. I smiled and nodded. I had to admit that this car was pretty awesome. As we sped down the street I noticed that we were heading towards La Push beach. I frowned and looked down at the shoes I was wearing. There was no way I was going to be able to walk on the beach with them on.

Once we arrived at our destination; Edward helped me out of the car and walked me down to the edge of the sand line. I took off the heels and held them in my hand before walking along the side of Edward. As we kept walking I spotted a small table with two seats on either side. There were shells around the table in the shape of a love heart. I gasped and continued to walk up to the table in awe.

"Do you like it? I did it myself" Edward asked, obviously not sure if I wasn't going to like it or not. I nodded and smiled brightly. Edward pulled out my seat for me and then sat down opposite me as well.

"This is beautiful" I whispered as I looked at the view of the ocean. He smiled at me as a waiter came over with our food. I thanked him before taking a sip of the extremely expensive tasting wine. I had never been out on a date where there was expensive wine before. I was always given the cheap and nasty stuff.

"I'm glad you like it" Edward said as he gave me a crooked grin that just about made my heart melt right there and then. I started munching on salad that was on the side of the salmon that was in front of me. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Ok, um, I'm an only child" I said. "I live with my mum, Renee, and dad, Charlie"

Edward actually sat there while we ate our lunch for half an hour listening to me go on and on about my personal life. I knew I probably shouldn't have been telling him some stuff, but I just knew that I could trust him.

"What about you?" I said. "Tell me a bit about your family"

"I live with my parents and three little brothers" He explained. "I'm planning on taking over the family business in a year or two"

"Oh, cool" I said. "What kind of business?" He frowned a bit before taking a gulp of his beer.

"It's hard to explain" He mumbled. I nodded and didn't pry. We sat there for another fifteen minutes before deciding to go on a walk along the beach. I got up and grabbed my shoes before walking next to Edward at the edge of the water. Half way down I felt a warm hand in mine and looked down to find it was Edwards. I smiled before looking ahead of me to find quite a few families all playing on the beach. One of the teenage girls looked up and looked at Edward. Her mouth dropped open before she let out a high pitch squeal. I felt Edward freeze behind me and stop walking.

"It's Edward Cullen" She screamed extremely loudly so everyone could hear. Everyone stopped and stared at us. Edward suddenly spun me around and started pulling me down the beach.

"What's going on?" I screamed as we sprinted as fast as we could on sand down the length of the beach with six screaming girls behind us. He told me that he would explain later and pushed me into the car away from the screaming girls. He jumped in before sped out of the car park. I stared at him for more than five minutes hoping he would explain what just happened.

"Sorry, this must be a bit of a shock for you" He said as we sped around the corner.

"Just a bit" I said in shock. "What just happened back there? And why were those girls screaming your name?"

"Bella, it's hard to explain" He said as we pulled into my street. I just sat there and stared at him until he decided to say something. "I can't explain it or you'll run away"

"Run away? Why?" I asked. "Are you a vampire or something?" I laughed and looked at him. He cracked a smile before turning to look at me once we had pulled into my driveway.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet" Edward said to me. "It seems like everyone else in the town has" I frowned and started thinking back to all of the gossip that was going around the school about the Cullen's. And then suddenly, it hit me.

_The man I had just gone out on a date with was a prince._

_**~*~ **__Author's Note __**~*~**_

_Hey guys. I'm sorry about not posting in a while. I've been busy with assignments and homework for school. I'm going to continue to write a couple of more chapters and see how many people review. I'm not completely sure if I want to continue with this story as I'm not sure if anybody is actually going to read it. _

_Pleas review and let me know what you think. _

_Thanks, from emily007_


	5. Chapter Four

_~*~ Chapter Four ~*~_

_Prince_

_Isabella's POV_

**I**'m not completely sure how long I sat in his car for. I just sat there; hoping he would start laughing at any moment and say that it was just a coincidence that he looked like the Prince of England and that he was just a normal American teenage boy. But he never did. He just sat there staring at me.

I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came out. Everything was happening so fast and I was starting to wonder if I was going to pass out from my brain working so much.

"Bella" Edward whispered as he took his warm hands in mine. "Please say something." I opened my mouth again; yet still, nothing came out.

Next thing I know; I was stepping out of the car and walking up to my house. Edward was following me and kept asking me if I was alright and if I would just talk to him. I stepped inside and shut the door in his face. I slid down the door and rested my head between my knees.

"Prince" I whispered as he started knocking softly on the door. "He's a prince." I groaned into my knees and hoped that everything would just disappear and I would once again be the awkward, quiet girl who didn't just go on a date with the Prince of England.

"Bella, please open the door" Edward begged. "I know this is a big shock for you but I just need you to hear me out." Before I knew it; I was ripping open the front door and standing straight in front of him.

"YOU HAD KNOW RIGHT TO KEEP THAT FROM ME" I yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME STRAIGHT AWAY."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am" Edward said. "I thought you knew. Everybody else in the town realised."

"I'M _SO _SORRY THAT I'M TO STUPID TO REALISE THAT YOU WERE A PRINCE" I screamed as I shut the door in his face again. I couldn't help the tears that were running down my face.

"Bella, that's_ not_ what I meant" He said while knocking on the door again. I had only just locked the door when I heard my father's voice from outside.

"You highness" Dad said in a very sweet calm voice. I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the door. "Is there something I can help you with? Have the girls in town been hassling you and your family again?"

"No, Chief Swan" Edward said. I could just picture him right now; running his hands through his thick, bronze locks that made him look like a god. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BELLA!_ "They haven't. I was here to see your daughter, actually, we've become quite close over the past couple of days that I've been here. But, she obviously doesn't want to see me"

"Oh, would you like me to get her for you?" He asked. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that he was just going to leave it and go home.

"No thank you, Chief Swan" Edward replied. "I'll be leaving now." I could hear him walking down the steps and to his car. I automatically started feeling sorry for the guy now. I sighed and unlocked the door to let my dad in. I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom as Edward's car drove away.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_He lied to you Bella! You don't want to date someone who lies all the time._

"He didn't mean to" I whispered to myself. "He thought I knew"

_It doesn't matter. You deserve someone who won't keep secrets from you. And do you really think the PRINCE OF ENGLAND would date a __**nobody**__._

"Shut up" I grumbled to myself before jumping into bed and throwing the blankets over my head hoping everything would soon make sense.

_Edward's POV_

After pulling away from Bella house; I was upset. I don't understand why she reacted that way though. Just because I'm a prince doesn't make me non human. I drove around Forks for two hours before finally driving home. Once I got inside; both of my parents were waiting for me.

"I screwed it up" I mumbled before trudging up the stairs to my bedroom. My bed looked extremely inviting; so I flopped down on it and stared at the flames in the fire.

There was a soft knock at my door causing me to awaken from my daze. My father walked in and sat down on my bed without saying a single word to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and shoved my pillow over my face. "It can't have been as bad as you're saying it was"

"Trust me, it was horrible" I said. I took a deep breath, removed my pillow from my face, and started telling him about what happened.

"Hang on a minute." Dad said. "Are you saying that she had no idea that you were a prince?" I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You should have seen her face when she figured it out" I told him. "She sat there for fifteen minutes without saying a single word."

"I'm sure once she's calmed down then everything will be fine between you both." Dad said. "She seems like a very lovely girl." I nodded and sat up on my bed to face my father.

"She is" I said. "She's different from all of the other girls. She's running from me; not the other way round"

"I understand." Dad mumbled. "Meeting your mother was the best thing that happened to me."

"Did you guys falls in love instantly?" I asked him. He looked up and shook his head.

"She knew I was prince, but didn't treat me any differently." Dad said. "Having someone that I could be myself around meant a lot to me. I knew she was the one a couple of days after meeting her"

"What if Bella's the one, dad?" I whispered. "What if she's the one I'm meant to be with? But the whole _prince of England _things screwed it all up."

"Being a prince shouldn't change anything." He said. "If Bella loves you then she will follow her heart and not let anything get in the way of it." I nodded and flicked on my television to see footage of Bella and I on the beach. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry to much, son." Dad said. "Everything will be ok. Eventually." He walked out and shut the door behind him. I looked back to the TV and watched Bella and I running away from the screaming girls with their camera's out. I switched it off before taking my shirt and pants off and jumping into bed.

"Bella" I mumbled to the ceiling; hoping, somehow, she would be able to hear me. "Why won't you love me the way I love you?"

_~*~ Author's Notes ~*~_

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe that this story is already up to chapter five. I really enjoy writing this story and hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I do. I've recently created a Twilight Saga Forum. It's where you can enter writing competitions, suggest challenges and advertise your stories. I would love for you guys to check it out. So if you want the link just say so in your review and I'll send it to you._

_Thanks for reading._

_ ❤ From emily007 _ ❤


	6. Chapter Five

_~*~ Chapter Five ~*~_

_Alice_

_Isabella's POV_

I hadn't spoken to Edward for four days now. It seemed as though it was getting harder and harder to ignore him. All I wanted to tell him was that I accepted his apology so we could go back to normal. But I knew giving in may cause him to think that it was ok to lie and that I would always just forgive him in the end. This was not the case with me.

The bell for last period had just rang when I spotted her. As I was packing up my books and trying to pakc them into my bag, I just happened to look over and spot Alice standing in the car park. I frowned, knowing that both Alice and Rosalie were both home schooled. I swung my bag onto my back before leaving the classroom. As I walked towards my truck I heard the sound of high heels following me. I stopped and spun around, only to be face to face with Alice.

"Hi Bella." She said enthusiastically. I smiled at her before continuing my walk to my car. "I know you and Edward aren't on the best terms at the moment, but I just wanted to have a quick talk to you before we leave tomorrow night."

"Leave?" I asked as I, once again, stopped walking to hear what she had to say. Were they going back to England?

"Yeah, Carlisle and the boys has some business to do back home so were all going to go back for a couple of days." Alice explained sadly. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave Forks, but it was her duty as the wife of a prince to accompany him, wherever.

"Why do you all have to go back?" I asked her. "Don't Jasper, Emmett and Edward have school?" She shrugged and linked her arm with mine before walking towards my trusty truck.

"I guess not? Carlisle's making all of the boys go." Alice explained. "And were being forced to tag along with them."

I nodded sadly and jumped into my truck before winding my window down so I could continue to speak with Alice. "So, what day will you guys be coming back? I'm sure you'll be itching to have a good shop." She smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Alice said in a shocked voice. "Isabella Swan is actually asking if I want to go on a shopping trip with her?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Only if you want to go?" I said quietly. I wasn't sure whether or not she felt weird about us hanging out since Edward and I weren't talking anymore.

"Of course I want to go!" Alice squealed. "Now, meet me at the diner in five minutes to grab a coffee." I didn't even have the chance to say anything in reply as she was already walking back to her car. I sat there, shocked for a while before finally coming to my senses and driving out of the school parking lot behind Alice. By the time I had gotten to the diner I was super hungry. We walked in and watched as everyone stopped what they were doing and turn to us. A couple of people got out of their seats and raced over to Alice, hoping to get an autograph. The waitress shooed them away and guided us to a separate, more private, room. By the time we were seated my body was begging for a plate of fries, so that's exactly what I ordered. We sat there for a couple of minutes before I finally spoke up.

"So, what have you been up to during the past couple of days?" I asked. She shrugged and blew on her hot cup of coffee.

"Nothing much. Why won't you talk to Edward?" She asked suddenly. I signed and placed the chip I was about to eat back down on the plate.

"Alice, he lied to me." I said. "Why would I want to be involved with someone who is going to lie to me?"

"He didn't lie to you. He thought you knew." Alice explained. "It's as if everyone in this town knew about us, except you." She was right, it did seem that way.

"Why didn't he mention anything about being _royal_?" I asked hoping to get an answer to all of my questions.

"Think about it, would _you_ talk to a guy you've just met about being the heir to the throne?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head. She was right. Edward hadn't done anything wrong. I was overreacting and acting like a brat. He deserved an apology.

"Look, he wanted me to give you this." Alice said as she pulled out a neatly folded letter and placed in my open hands. "I'll leave you to read it. I'll see you when we get back from England." I nodded and stood up to hug her. Once she had left I sat back down and opened the letter. It read,

_Dear Bella,_

_I truly am sorry for all of the confusion and pain I have caused you over the past couple of days. If I had any idea that you knew nothing about my status then I would have made sure you were in the loop before we went on our first date. I know you probably hate me at the moment and don't wish to speak to me, I just wanted to let you know that I promise not to bother you anymore. My father is taking my family and I back to England for a couple of days to do some work. In order to make you feel comfortable I have talked to my father and explained to him why I wish to stay in England instead of coming back to Forks with them._

I stopped ready for a few moments and took a couple of deep breaths in. I couldn't believe that Edward wanted to go back to England just so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him.

_You're one of the few people I found that I could be myself around. Thank you for the best couple of days I could ever ask for. I do truly apologise for everything I have done and I wish you all of the best in the future._

_~ Edward_

I folded up the letter and placed it into my bag. I can't remember how long I sat there for, letting everything sink in completely. Edward was leaving for England, and wasn't returning. Did Alice know? It didn't sound like she did. I've never met a guy who would actually leave a country in order to make sure I didn't feel uncomfortable with his presence before. I knew Edward was a special guy, but I never realised how special until now. I stood up quickly, chucked a few dollar bills on the table and walked out of the diner to find it completely empty. I guess it was closed. I drove, as fast as my truck would go, up to the Cullen's gate. It was obvious that it was their house due to its size and decor. A security guard made me wind down my window.

"Name?" The security man said in a rough English accent.

"Bella." I replied. He check through the clipboard with a list of names on it and then shook his head.

"You're not on the list, please leave the premises." He said.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to talk to Edward, were friends." I said. The man narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head once again.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man said. "We aren't allowed to let people on the property without being confirmed by the head of the household."

"Demetri." Another security guard called to the man in front of me. "Let her through, the prince just confirmed her." Demetri sighed and unlocked the gate for me.

"Park up on the right." He said before walking back into his small security room. I mumbled a thank you before driving up the long driveway to their mansion. I was shocked at how big it was up close. I parked the car and managed to close my mouth and stopped myself from dribbling at how beautiful it was.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked as he made his way down the stairs and over to where I was standing.

"Um, I wanted to apologise to you." I said. "I shouldn't be holding a grudge towards you just because I'm not up to date with all of the town's gossip. I'm sorry I've ignored you for the past couple of days."

"What are you apologising for? It's my fault." He said. "I shouldn't have just assumed that you knew. I should have made sure that you were clear on everything before we even went on the date."

"No, no, no. It's defiantly my fault." I said.

"Bella, please, it's obviously my fault-" Edward started.

"JUST ACCEPT EACH OTHER'S APOLOGY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." A voice yelled from above us. We both looked up and saw Alice standing there on the veranda looking down at us. She rolled her eyes at us and shut the double doors behind her. I giggled and begged myself not to snort in front of Edward. He chuckled and turned back to me.

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine." He said. I smiled and agreed with him. "You know, we never had our first date kiss..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was a soft kiss that could have gone on forever. His hand was cupping my cheek and the other was around my waist. I jumped a bit when there was a loud roar of thunder in the sky. I looked up just as the rain started falling. I laughed along with Edward and continued to kiss him in the rain.

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~ _

_Hey guys! YAY! Chapter five is finally done. I know that I've been away for a couple of months due to school. I've already gotten through mocks so now all I need to do is sit the real exams. I had a spare day and finally finished this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and let me know what you think._

_Thanks, from emily007_


	7. Chapter Six

_~*~ Chapter Six ~*~_

_The Cullen Family_

_Isabella's POV_

By the time we had gotten inside we were absolutely drenched right through to our skin. My hair was sticking to my face and my jeans were stuck onto my legs. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was just as wet as I was. We laughed at each other and gladly took a towel for the maid that had suddenly appeared when we walked inside. I wrapped it around my shoulders as Edward dried his hair.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room so you can get out of the wet clothes." He said as we walked upstairs. I was, once again, amazed at the interior design of the house. It truly looked like a royal family lived in it. I nearly laughed when we walked into Edward's room. It was so plain compared to the rest of the house. The rooms colour was different shades of brown and was very Edward like. There were two blank canvas's hanging above his bed. I knew instantly that it symbolised Edward. He was like a blank canvas at times. He would show no emotion unless it was needed.

"Do you want to have a shower?" He asked me. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks at that exact moment. I shrugged just as Edward chuckled. "I'm never going to get sick of that blush." I narrowed my eyes at him and took the towel that he was holding off him and made my way to the bathroom. I looked over and saw how complicated his shower looked. I gulped and walked over to it, hoping that there would be a simple on and off button. But there wasn't. I sighed and decided on pressing random buttons, hoping that one of them would start the shower. And so it did. It sprayed water all over the bathroom. It felt as though someone was water blasting me. I let out a screech as the water hit me, luckily it was warm, and hoped someone would come and turn the water off.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked as he walked in and saw the water coming from the shower being sprayed all over the room. He cursed and ran straight towards the shower in order to turn it off. By the time the water was shut off, the entire room was covered in water. I was about to apologise furiously when Edward suddenly started laughing his head off.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously. I looked around and saw that I had completely ruined his bathroom, yet he continued to laugh.

"This is the most hilarious thing that has ever happened." Edward managed to say through his laughter. I frowned and shook my head at the man in front of me.

"Edward, what's going on in he-" A woman's voice said from Edward's bedroom. A caramel haired woman, Esme, came into view and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mess. "Oh my lord."

"I am so sorry, Mrs Cullen." I said. "I promise I will pay for anything that has been damaged."

"Thank you so much, dear." Esme said as she tipped toed through the water and over to me. She hugged me, even though I was wet, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in a shocked voice. Did she just say 'thank you'?

"I've been wanting to rip up this bathroom and put a new one in for months." Esme explained happily. "Carlisle wouldn't let me. And now that it's practically ruined, he won't be able to say no." I blinked in a perplexed manner and looked over to Edward who was smiling at his mother.

Esme did a small clap with a bounce before walking out of the soaking wet bathroom while calling for her husband.

"I'm so confused." I said as I rubbed my temples. I had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

"How about no shower and I just get you some extra towels and some clothes to wear." Edward suggested. I gave him the thumbs up and closed the bathroom door behind him. I took a deep breath and looked at all of the damage I had caused.

Once Edward had handed me some extra towels, he went back out into his bedroom to find some clothes for me to wear. As I was undressing I overheard a conversation between Alice and Edward.

"Alice, what is she meant to wear?" Edward hissed at her.

"My clothes will be too small for her, Rosalie's would be too big because of how big rose's-" Alice explained.

"ALICE." Edward cried.

"Right, sorry." Alice said. "Sorry Edward, you'll just have to lend her some of your clothes." I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was so obvious that Alice had planned them all to not have something for me to wear. I rolled my eyes just as there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, I've left some clothes for you at the door." Edward said kindly. I smiled and thanked him before waiting a while and opening the door to retrieve my clothes. Once I was changed, I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on his bed.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked casually. I shrugged and sat down on his extremely plump bed. He smiled and chuckled as I bounced around on the mattress for a while.

"Have you seen 21 jump street?" Edward asked. I shook my head and got myself comfortable. Edward walked over after pressing play before lying down next to me. I had never watched a movie where I had spent half the time laughing at Edward trying to get the chip which was on his forehead into his mouth. The expressions he was making was causing my stomach to ache from all of the laughter.

"FINALLY!" He yelled as he ate the chip that had been sitting on his face for the past ten minutes. I laughed and placed one on mine. In less than thirty seconds I was munching away happily. "How'd you do that?" I smirked and shrugged before taking another handful of chips. I went back to watching the movie when I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over and saw Edward sitting extremely close to my face.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked. He smirked before pressing his lips against mine. We moulded into each other's arms and continued to kiss until the credits from the movie started to come up on the screen.

"Knock, knock." A gentle voice said from the other side of the door. Mrs Cullen walked in with two men who were holding clip boards.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he sat up on his bed.

"I'm designing your new bathroom." Mrs Cullen explained to her confused son. I smiles at her and watched as the men sketched a design of the bathrooms layout.

"Do you have to do it now?" Edward asked. "Were kind of in the middle of something." I blushed and looked down. Not wanting to see the expression of Mrs Cullen's face when Edward said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." She said as she pulled the two men out of the room by the arm. "We'll come back later." She shut the door, leaving us to ourselves again.

"Sorry about her." Edward said. "She can get really excited when it comes to decorating rooms." I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it's ok." I said as I sat up. I picked up my bag and jumped off his bed. "I think I had better leave. My parents will be wondering where I've gotten too."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" Edward asked. I shook my head and dug through my bag for my cell phone. "You could stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, I think it's best if I head home" I explained. "Don't worry, I will see you tomorrow at school." Edward sighed and hoped off the bed. We walked downstairs, only to find Alice standing there smirking at us.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" Edward asked. She let out a high pitch squeal before bouncing over to us. She grabbed a hold of my arms and started jumping up and down. "Calm down, what's got you so excited?"

"Oh, Bella." Alice said excitedly. "Were going to be best friends, I can just tell. We can go shopping and have sleepovers." I blinked and nodded, even though I wasn't entirely happy about her list of things we could do.

"Yay." I said half heartedly. Edward chuckled and pulled me away from Alice and walking me down to my truck. I climbed in and grabbed my keys out of my bag.

"I'm going to miss you." Edward said.

"Edward, were going to be seeing each other tomorrow morning." I said. "You only have to wait...thirteen hours." Edward groaned before running his hands through his hair.

"I wish you could stay with me forever." Edward said as he caressed my face. I smiled and looked down at my lip, knowing that my face probably looked like a tomato. Edward chuckled and tilted my head up so I was face to face with him. He softly kissed my lips and then walked back up to the shelter so he wouldn't get wet again. I drove out of the Cullen's driveway and drove home and extremely happy girl.

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

_Hey guys! What did you think of that chapter? I'm now off school so I'm going to try and update as much as possible before I have to go back to school again next year. Let me know what you think by reviewing! It would be much appreciated. _

_Love emily007_


	8. Chapter Seven

_~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~_

_The last two hours_

_Isabella's POV_

I was completely and utterly in love with Edward Cullen. No matter how many times I tried to persuade myself that I wasn't. I just kept falling back in love with him over and over again. The British accent made it even harder to be around him. The way he pronounced certain words made my stomach fill with butterflies.

But sadly, tonight he was leaving to go back to England for a couple of days. If I thought not talking to Edward for four days was bad, imagine what it's going to be like not even being able to see him let along talk to him. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was nearly four o'clock. He would be leaving in two hours. I picked up my phone and saw that I had one new message. I opened it and saw that it was from Edward.

_Meet me outside._

I smiled and jumped off my bed. I had no idea what time he sent the message. So there was a possibility that he could have left by now. I ran down the stairs and outside, just in time to see Edward sigh and look at his watch. I launched myself into his arms and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He luckily caught me and then grinned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Shouldn't you be at home packing by now?" Edward shrugged before grabbing me by the waist and stared me towards his Jaguar. I let him help me into the car before buckling up. He ran back to the house and locked the door before climbing in after me.

"Where are we going? You don't have very long until you have to leave." I told him. He nodded and sped out of the driveway. Luckily, my parents weren't home. My dad would have had a fit at the sped Edward was driving. Especially with him driving with me in the car.

"I am taking you back to my house." Edward explained. I smiled and nodded. "We can spend some time together before I leave. Alice and Rosalie want you to stay the night so they can take you shopping tomorrow."

"But I have school tomorrow." I said. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not any more you don't." Edward said. "Alice _persuaded_ the vice principal to let you have the day off. And since they are home schooled, they don't have to worry about telling anyone."

"Wait. Hang on." I said. "Why are your brothers and yourself at a public school but Alice and Rosalie aren't?"

"They say that they want to be home schooled." Edward told me. "But I think Emmett and Jasper have forced them."

"Why? What's so bad about going to a public school?" I asked.

"Nothing. It is just the way that Emmett and Jasper work." Edward said. "They don't want anything to happen to Rose and Alice, so they think that it is best if they stay home."

I nodded slowly and wondered what Edwards two brothers would think of me. Would they like me? Or would they think that I wasn't fit enough to be a prince's girlfriend. It is not like I am going to marry the guy or anything.

"Are they there now?" I asked. He nodded as he pulled into his driveway. The large gates opened and we drove up to his home. There were two other cars parked in the driveway as well, a motor cycle and a Jeep. We jumped out and walked hand in hand into the house.

My palms were sweating and I was beginning to get an extremely dry throat. Once we got inside, we walked straight into the living room where I was crushed into someone's chest. I let out a muffled shriek before having my face squished in between someone's muscular chest. I let out a groan when someone pulled me away from the person. I rubbed the tip of my nose and look down at my feet embarrassingly.

"The person who nearly broke your nose and suffocated you would be my little brother, Emmett." Edward said as he pointed to a large, curly haired man standing in front of me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had a devilish grin on him and the look of mischief glistening in his eyes. "And this is my youngest brother, Jasper." I looked over to where Edward was pointing to and saw a blonde man standing there. I smiled and reached out to shake his hand, but he never accepted it. He glared at it before sitting back down beside Alice. I gulped and took my hand back. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was staring daggers at Jasper.

"Dinner is nearly-" Esme called from the kitchen. "Oh, hello Bella." She waved from the kitchen before taking off her apron and rushing over to give me a hug. I smiled and returned the hug.

"I hope you like fettuccine, because Esme makes the best." Alice said as she stood up and away from Jasper. "Sorry about Jasper, he has trust issues." I saw Jasper scowl at his girlfriend's words.

"I love it." I said happily.

"Now, I brought you some new clothes yesterday." Alice said as she started dragging me upstairs by the arm. "I saw your closet when you went on your first date with Edward, and let me tell you that it is far worse that I feared it would be." I frowned and let her rush me away.

I felt bad for leaving Edward. He was only going to be here for another couple of hours, and I wasn't even able to spend a little bit of time with him. We went into Alice's room, only to find more than seventy bags all over the floor.

"I never realise how much you liked to shop, Alice." I mumbled as I tried to get over the shock of how many bags were on the ground.

"And they are all for you." Rosalie smiled from the doorway.

"We only have about ten minutes before dinner starts, so you will have to hurry." Alice said as she shoved bags at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I sighed and started putting clothes on. It was amazing how much actually fitted me. We continued, for what felt like a lifetime, until Edward came upstairs to tell us that dinner was ready. I blushed when he came in as I was wearing the shorted dress in all eternity. I got changed back into my clothes and saw that Alice and Rosalie were gone, but Edward was sitting on the bed. I smiled when I walked out and we walked hand in hand downstairs.

"Sorry about them." Edward said as we walked downstairs. "They can get a little excited when it comes to shopping. Nobody can control them." I shrugged and smiled as we walked into the dining room. Everyone was seated there, including the King of England. I hadn't met him before and wasn't sure whether or not I should bow? I took a seat next to Edward, who was on my left and the King who was at the tip of the table.

"Hello Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet the young girl who has captured the heart of my eldest son." The king said. I gulped and smiled awkwardly.

"Dad." Edward growled from beside me. His father shrugged and went back to eating. We both served up and got into a quiet conversation.

"So Bella." Emmett said from across the table. "How long have you been living in Forks for?"

"All my life." I said. "I've never left, actually." Emmett's nodded and went back to eating his dinner quietly.

"Are there any places that you plan on going to in the future?" Esme asked. I nodded and swallowed my food.

"A lot of places. I plan on going to Paris when I finish College and then to Australia afterwards." Esme smiled and nodded.

"Bella, hurry up and eat so we can go back upstairs to try your new clothes on." Alice said. I swallowed another mouthful of Esme's delicious meal and nodded slowly. I looked down at Alice's plate to find that she had already managed to eat all of hers. I started to eat quicker, which ended up me flicking fettuccine sauce all up Edward's face. I gasped and immediately started to dab his face with my napkin. His face broke out into a grin just as I had finished dabing his face. Emmett was already laughing while Rosalie and Alice were trying their hardest to cover it up. I turned to face the King, only to find that he was smiling as well.

"Alright, I think that is enough fettuccine for you tonight." Alice laughed and she pulled me up off my seat and back upstairs. We were upstairs before I could even say thank you to Esme for preparing the meal. "Try on that dress next." I was pushed back into the bathroom, where I stayed for the next half an hour.

"Bella." Edward called from Alice's bedroom. I quickly shoved on the dress and walked outside to see what he wanted. "Were going to head to the airport now." I frowned and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pressed his lips tightly to my neck and hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you too." He replied as he held onto me tighter. "I'll be back before you know it. I will be back in a couple of days."

"And you will be here for two of them. " Alice said happily. I sighed, knowing that I was going to be stuck with Edward's shopaholic sister the entire weekend. Edward grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good weekend and I will see you in four days." Edward smiled. I pouted and let him kiss my nose. As soon as he walked out of the bedroom, Alice started throwing clothes at me again.

Boy, was this going to be a long weekend.

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter seven of 'Becoming Royal'. I was surprised at how long this chapter actually took me to write. Sorry about that. I would appreciate it if you all took the time to review this chapter and let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, _

_Love emily007_


	9. Chapter Eight

_~*~ Chapter Eight ~*~_

_Dinner_

_Isabella's Point of View_

**M**y feet were already aching and we had not even made it into the restaurant yet. This was one of the many outings that I had been forced to go to with Esme, Rose and Alice while Edward as away. He had been gone for two days now and even though we had been emailing each other, I was still missing him like crazy. He was the one person I knew that I would struggle to live without if something happened to our relationship.

"Bella, stop dawdling." Alice moaned from in front of me. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at her. I was sore and was most defiantly not in the mood to deal with the paparazzi that was standing up ahead of us.

"Not a fan of the pap then, I assume?" Rose asked as she linked her arm with mine just as Esme did so with Alice. I shrugged and tilted my head down away from the flashes of the camera.

"Not particularly. I mean, I have nothing against them. It is there job after all." I explained. "I just don't think it is that fascinating to take photos of people who are going to have dinner." Rose smiled and nodded at me.

"I used to think like that as well." She said. "But us eating at this restaurant will keep the place busy for the next six months. Where we go, it suddenly becomes one of the top places to go."

I guess that made sense, in a way. We finally managed to get away from the flashing lights once we had made it into our VIP area where we were going to be eating. I took a look at the menu and saw that for a meal it was going to be around $45. I knew there was a reason that I did not come here very often.

"What do you plan on having, Bella?" Esme asked after a couple of minutes. I scanned through the menu and saw that the cheapest meal there was $40, so I decided to have that. Only to find that it was soup. Who in the right mind would pay $40 for a bowl of soup?

"Only soup, oh no." Esme said as she shook her head. "This will simply not do, my dear. Add a bowl of Cannelloni to the list." The waitress nodded and wrote down my second meal. Once everyone had finished ordering we sat there and discussed whatever came out of our mouths.

"Wait, how many homes do you own?" I asked as I tried to keep down the garlic bread that I was munching on.

"Thirteen, including the one that we are living in here in Forks." Esme explained. I could not imagine having to pay the bills for thirteen homes located all across the globe. "I will be right back ladies. I just have to use the powder room." We all smiled and watched as she left. As soon as she had it seemed as though Alice and Rose both pounced on me.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" Alice wondered as she gave me that look of interest. I shrugged and began to feel the hot feeling rise up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Nothing much?" I answered. Rose rolled her eyes and bumped her should with mine.

"Wow, try not to go too far into detail, Bella." Rose said. "Are you guys serious? How far have you guys been?" My eyes widened at all of the questions and knew that there was absolutely no way of being able to hide the bright red cheeks that I was sporting.

"Why does it matter? I mean, were happy and until then I have nothing to complain about." I announced. Rose shrugged and started playing with her napkin. "We haven't done anything exciting so don't get to down about it." Alice huffed and sat back in her seat.

"Edward hasn't been able to stop talking about you. Did you no he emailed me yesterday to make sure that we were you were not being left out." Alice explained. I smiled into my glass of water. That was such an Edward thing to do. Make sure that I was not being left out of things.

"Alright ladies, what did I miss?" Esme said as she sat down. "Bella, I was wondering whether or not we would be able to come over and meet your parents?" I looked up and shrugged at her.

"I guess that would be okay?" I said. I was slightly embarrassed to be honest with you. My father was a hard man and I am not sure how he would react to meeting his daughters new boyfriends parents. And to make matters worse, they are royalty.

Things were defiantly going to get messy.

_Edward's Point of View_

I practically ran up to my old room back in London. I was desperate to look through my emails to see whether or not Bella had replied to mine earlier. I quickly logged on and saw that I had one new message. I quickly opened it up and saw that it was indeed from my beautiful girlfriend.

_**Dear Edward**_

_**Nothing much has been happening over in this side of the world. However, I am having dinner with your mother, Alice and Rose tonight. Hopefully I don't get grilled too much on our relationship. How are things over in England? I received your postcard yesterday in the mail. Thank you! I have to go now or I will have Alice tearing down my door. I can't wait until you get home. **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Love Bella. **_

I smiled at one of the many emails that we had sent over the past couple of hours. I hit reply and started my email on my day.

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

_Hey guys! I have not updated in forever! I have been focusing on my school work for the past few months. But now that I have finished my exams, I am ready to get back to posting chapters every couple of weeks now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and post again in the next couple of weeks. _

_Thanks, love emily007_


	10. Chapter Nine

_~*~ Chapter Nine ~*~_

_Cheat?_

_Isabella's Point of View_

**I **was in my relaxing mood when I heard it. My body stiffened and I suddenly threw myself out of the bath water, hoping that I would not slip. The sound of someone calling me on Skype was ringing throughout the house as I whipped on a towel. I darted out of the bathroom hoping that nobody was going to be in my path, knowing that they would not stand a chance, as I made my way to my bedroom. I flew onto my bed and clicked accept on my five year old lap top.

"Hi love." Edward said as I saw his face pop up onto my screen. "What are you wearing?" I could see him straining to understand what top I was wearing, only to suddenly realise that I was only wearing a towel.

"Sorry. I was having a bath." I said as I felt my blush heating my cheeks. He chuckled and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. "Let me just turn off my camera and I will get changed." He nodded and began typing something on his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just writing a speech for tomorrow night. I have to speak at some ball were hosting." He said in a bored tone. I smiled and quickly turned my camera back on, fully clothed. "Oh, that sounds like fun." He shrugged and continued typing. I guess he wanted to focus on typing more than talk to me. I continued watching him for a few more moments before my eyes began to focus on something lying on the bed. I gasped, and immediately stopped the entire Skype conversation. Sobs wracked throughout my entire body as I tried to gasp for air between my crying. I jumped off my bed, ran outside before sprinting out to my car. Wishing that I had never even fallen in love with Edward Cullen in the first place.

_Edward's Point of view_

I looked up just in time to see Bella slam the lid down on her lap top, disconnecting our conversation. I didn't realize that she would be so hurt over the fact that I was writing a speech at the same time. I continued to try and call her back, only to find myself not being able to get through. I picked up my cell phone and dialled her number. It rang and rang until I finally realised that she was not going to answer my calls. So I rang the one person who I knew I could rely on.

"Hello." Her voice sang over the phone.

"Alice, I need you to go over to Bella's house." I explained. "We were skyping and she just suddenly disconnected."

"Edward, I'm sure her battery ran out or something? Maybe she lost power? It is raining pretty heavily." Alice said.

"No, Alice. I need you to go over there and see if she's alright." I said forcefully. She sighed and I heard her pick up her keys in the background.

"Fine, I will call you soon to prove to you that _Bella is okay_." She said as she hung up. I knew she thought I was being over protective and silly. But this was the one person I had found who truly liked me for who I was. And I wasn't about to let her go that easily.

_Alice's Point of view_

I jumped out of my white Porsche Macan and walked towards Bella's front door. I could see her through the window curled up in a ball on the couch. I knocked on the door and heard her feet dragging on the floor. The door opened to reveal a red eyed, runny nose Bella. I gasped and practically barged inside the house.

"What's going on?" I shrieked. "Edward said that you just suddenly disconnected your call? Is something wrong? Did he do something? I knew he did something? I'm going to kill-"

"Alice." Bella sobbed. "Just stop, it is okay. I don't even know why I would think we would ever last?"

"Last? What are you talking about? Did Edward break up with you?" I questioned? I didn't know my brother and Bella were having problems. Last time I checked they were all over each other. I pulled Bella back over to the couch and let her explain everything. I was in shock at the end.

"Bella, are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" I asked cautiously. "I mean, I'm sure it was just one of Edward's shirts or something?" She shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. I cringed and handed her a small packet of tissues that I kept in my bag at all times.

"Nope, it was all lacy and everything." She croaked out. I frowned, stood up and pulled my phone out of my bag. I dialled his number and pressed the phone up to my ear.

"IS SHE OKAY?" Edward all but yelled into my ear. I held the phone away from my ear and rolled my eyes.

"No Edward. She's rather upset if anything." I said.

"What? Why? What did I do?" He cried.

"She said that she saw some girls lingerie lying on your bed behind you?" I explained. Edward paused, and I silently prayed that everything was all a mistake. He groaned and mumbled something.

"Alice, put me on to Bella." Edward instructed. I opened my mouth to decline but he insisted that he clear this up by himself. I handed the phone to Bella and shrugged my shoulders.

Boy, do I hope that Bella got it all wrong.

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you for everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. It really made me want to quickly finish this chapter so that I would not keep you guys waiting. I will try my best to update another chapter before Christmas, but it is only a few days away so I may not get around to it. For all of those people who also read my story The Blacks 2, I am currently finishing up a new chapter for it. I have struggled this year to continue finishing my stories. But I really want to finish every one of them because I feel that as I am getting older that I am becoming less able to update. Life is becoming more hectic, so updating these holidays will be a real biggy. I am also heading away at the end of January for a couple of weeks, so leading up to that I will not be updating. If I do not update for this story by Christmas I would like to wish all of my readers a MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_From emily007_


End file.
